yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
66/10
Arapça harfli ayet metni ضَرَبَ اللَّهُ مَثَلًا لِلَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا امْرَأَتَ نُوحٍ وَامْرَأَتَ لُوطٍ ۖ كَانَتَا تَحْتَ عَبْدَيْنِ مِنْ عِبَادِنَا صَالِحَيْنِ فَخَانَتَاهُمَا فَلَمْ يُغْنِيَا عَنْهُمَا مِنَ اللَّهِ شَيْئًا وَقِيلَ ادْخُلَا النَّارَ مَعَ الدَّاخِلِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Daraba(A)llâhu meśelen lilleżîne keferû-mraete nûhin vemraete lût(in)(s) kânetâ tahte ‘abdeyni min ‘ibâdinâ sâlihayni feḣânetâhumâ felem yuġniyâ ‘anhumâ mina(A)llâhi şey-en ve kîle-dḣulâ-nnâra me’a-ddâḣilîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı 1. darabe (darabe meselen) : vurdu, vurguladı : (misal getirmek, örnek vermek) 2. allâhu : Allah 3. meselen : misal, örnek 4. li ellezîne keferû : inkâr edenlere, kâfirlere 5. imreete nûhin : Nuh'un hanımı 6. ve imreete lûtin : ve Lut'un hanımı 7. kânetâ : ikisi idi 8. tahte : altında 9. abdeyni : iki kul 10. min ibâdi-nâ : kullarımızdan 11. sâlihayni : iki salih kul 12. fe : böyleyken, fakat 13. hânetâ humâ : ikisi hainlik etti, ihanet etti 14. fe lem yugnîyâ : bu yüzden ikisine bir fayda (yarar) olmadı 15. an-humâ : onlardan (ikisinden) 16. min allâhi : Allah'tan 17. şey'en : bir şey 18. ve kîle : ve denildi 19. edhulâ : ikiniz girin 20. en nâre : ateş 21. mea : beraber 22. ed dâhilîne : dahil olanlar, girenler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah, kafir olanlara, Nuh'un karısıyla ve Lut'un karısıyla örnek getirmededir; ikisi de, temiz kullarımızdan ikisinin nikah altındaydı, derken onlara karşı hainlikte bulundular da o iki temiz kul, hiçbir suretle onları kurtaramadı Allah'ın cezasından ve onlara girin denildi ateşe, girenlerle beraber. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah, inkâr edenlere, Nuh'un eşini ve Lut'un eşini örnek verdi. İkisi de, kullarımızdan salih olan iki kulumuzun nikahları altındaydı; ancak onlara ihanet ettiler. Bundan dolayı, (kocaları) kendilerine Allah'tan gelen hiç bir şeyle yarar sağlamadılar. İkisine de: 'Ateşe diğer girenlerle birlikte girin' denildi. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah inkâr edenlere Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını örnek verdi. Bu ikisi kullarımızdan iki salih kulun (nikâhı) altındaydılar. Ama onlara hıyanet ettiler. Bu durumda (kocaları), Allah'tan gelen hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı ve o iki kadına: "Girenlerle beraber siz de ateşe girin" denildi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah, inkar edenlere, Nuh'un karısıyla Lut'un karısını misal gösterir: Onlar, kullarımızdan iki iyi kulun nikahı altında iken onlara karşı hainlik edip inkarlarını gizlemişlerdi de iki peygamber Allah'tan gelen azabı onlardan savamamışlardı. O iki kadına: "Cehenneme girenlerle beraber siz de girin" dendi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, inkâr edenlere, Nûh’un karısı ile Lût’un karısını örnek gösterdi. Bu ikisi, kullarımızdan iki salih kişinin nikâhları altında bulunuyorlardı. Derken onlara hainlik ettiler de kocaları, Allah’ın azabından hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı. Onlara, “Haydi, ateşe girenlerle beraber siz de girin!” denildi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah, inkar edenlere, Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını misal verdi. Bu ikisi, kullarımızdan iki salih kişinin nikahları altında iken onlara hainlik ettiler. Kocaları Allah'tan gelen hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı. Onlara: Haydi, ateşe girenlerle beraber siz de girin! denildi. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH inkarcılara, Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını örnek verir. İki erdemli kulumuzun nikahı altında bulunuyorlardı; ancak onlara ihanette bulundular. Kocaları ALLAH'tan gelen hiç bir şeyi o ikisinden savamadı. İkisine de, "Girenlerle birlikte cehenneme girin," denildi. * *dipnot :'Bak 2:48. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah, inkâr edenlere, Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını misal verdi. Bu ikisi, kullarımızdan iki salih kulun (nikahı) altında idiler, onlara hıyanet ettiler. (Kocaları,) Allah'tan hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı. (Onlara): "Haydi girenlerle birlikte siz de ateşe girin!" denildi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey o Peygamber! Kâfirlere ve münafıklara mücahede et ve onlara karşı kalın bulun, onların varacakları yer Cehennemdir, ona gidiş de ne fena gidiştir, Allah küfredenlere Nuhun karısiyle Lûtun karısını bir mesel yaptı, o iki kadın kullarımızdan birer salih kulun tahti ısmetinde idiler de onlara hıyanet ettiler, onun için o iki salih kul da onları Allahın azâbından zerrece kurtaramadılar, o iki kadının ikisine de denildi ki: girin ateşe girenlerle beraber Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Allah, kâfir olanlara Nûh'un zevcesi ile Lût'un zevcesini bir misal olarak irâd etmiştir. Sâlih kullarımızdan iki kulun (nikahı) altında idiler. Sonra o ikisine hıyanette bulundular, artık (o iki sâlih kul da) onları Allah'ın azabından hiç bir şey ile kurtaramadılar ve denildi ki: «(İkiniz de) Ateşe girenler ile beraber giriveriniz.» Muhammed Esed Hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlara gelince, Allah, Nûh'un karısı ile Lût'un karısınıkıssalarını örnek getirmektedir: onlar iki dürüst ve erdemli kulumuzun nikahı altında idiler, ama kocalarına ihanet etmişlerdi; (21)ve bu iki kadına Günü: “Haydi bütün öteki günahkarlar ile birlikte ateşe girin!” denildiğinde iki kocanın da onlara bir faydası dokunmayacaktır![ 22] '*dipnot21 : Lafzen, “ve ikisi de onlara ihanet ettiler”, yani kocalarına. Hz. Lût'un karısının kıssası ve kocasına ruhî ihaneti Kur’an'da değişik yerlerde zikredilmiştir: bkz. özellikle 7:83, not 66 ve 11:81, not 113. Hz. Nûh'un karısına gelince, yukarıdaki ifade, onun kocasına ihanet ettiğine ilişkin tek açık referanstır; ancak 11:40'daki “Haklarında Allah'ın hükmünün verildiği” kişiler ile, oğlu kadar (ki onun kıssası 11:42-47'de anlatılmaktadır) karısının da kasdedildiği söylenebilir. *dipnot22 : Bu iki kadının “örnek-olay”ı (mesel), ilk olarak, gerçek bir fazilet sahibiyle -o, peygamber bile olsa- en yakın ilişkinin bile tevbe etmeyen bir günahkarı günahının sonuçlarından kurtaramayacağını; ikincisi, gerçek bir müminin kendisini “hakikati inkar edenler”den, bunlar kendisinin en yakını ve en sevdiği kişiler bile olsa, uzak tutması gerektiğini anlatır (karş. 11:46). Suat Yıldırım Allah, kâfirlere Nûh'un eşi ile Lût’un eşini misal getirir. Her ikisi de iki iyi kulumuzun mahremi idiler. Ama inkâr tarafına giderek eşleri olan peygamberlere hıyanet ettiler, kocaları da Allah’tan gelen cezadan eşlerini asla kurtaramadılar. Onlara (ölürken veya kıyamet günü): “Haydi, cehenneme girenlerle beraber siz de girin!” denilir. * *dipnot :'Buradaki ihanet zina mânasına değildir. Bundan maksat onların eşleri olan Hz. Nuh ve Hz. Lut (a.s.)’a karşı onların düşmanlarıyla işbirliği yapmış olmalarıdır. İbn Abbas (r.a), hiçbir peygamber eşinin zinâ yapmadığını bildirir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah inkar edenler hakkında Nuh'un karısı ile Lut'un karısını misal verdi. Bu ikisi, kullarımızdan iki Salih kulun (nikahı) altında idiler, onlara hiyanet ettiler. Kocaları Allah'tan (gelen) hiçbir şeyi onlardan savamadı. (Onlara): "Haydi, girenlerle beraber siz de ateşe girin" denildi. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah, kafir olanlara Nuh'un karısı ile Lut’un karısını örnek olarak veriyor. İkisi de, dürüst kullarımızdan iki kulun nikahı altında idiler. Onlara ihanet etmişlerdi. Onlar da Allah’tan gelen hiç bir şeye mani olamamışlardı. O kadınlara:-Girenlerle birlikte ateşe girin! denildi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah kâfirlere örnek olarak Nuh'un karısı ile Lût'un karısını gösterdi. Onlar, salih kullarımızdan ikisinin nikâhı altında iken onlara hıyanet etmişlerdi. Ancak Allah'ın elinden onları kocaları da kurtaramadı ve onlara, “Cehenneme girenlerle beraber siz de ateşe girin” dendi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey Peygamber! Küfre sapanlarla ve münafıklarla mücadele et ve onlara karşı sert davran! Varacakları yer cehennemdir onların. Ne kötü dönüş yeridir o! Yusuf Ali (English) O Prophet! Strive hard(5545) against the Unbelievers and the Hypocrites, and be firm against them. Their abode is Hell,- an evil refuge (indeed). * '*dipnot : 5545 See 9:73, where the same words introduce the argument against the Hypocrites. Here they introduce the argument against wickedness, which, though given the privilege of association with goodness and piety, persisted in wicked deeds, and in favour of those noble souls, which, though tied to wickedness, retained their purity and integrity. Two examples of each kind are given-of women, as this Surah is mainly concerned with women. M. Pickthall (English) O Prophet! Strive against the disbelievers and the hypocrites, and be stern with them. Hell will be their home, a hapless journey's end. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 10. "Allah, inkâr edenlere misal verdi." Bu gibi yerlerde zikredilen atasözleri, garip bir durumu misal olarak göstermek suretiyle gariplikte ona benzeyen diğer halleri tanıtmaktadır. Yani Allah, O'na küfredenlerin durumlarına dikkate değer acayip ve garip bir misal olarak şunların hal ve durumlarını örnek gösterdi. Ki Nuh'un karısı ve Lut'un karısı, birinin adının Vâile, diğerininkinin Vâhile veya Vâlihe olduğu söylenmiştir. Bunlar ne oldu bilir misiniz? Kullarımızdan iki salih kişinin nikahında idiler. Her biri Allah'ın hâlis kulları arasından seçilmiş birer şanlı Peygamber'in, biri Nuh (a.s)'un biri de Lut (a.s)'un nikahlı hanımları idiler, bu sayede dünya ve ahiret hayır ve mutluluğunu kazanabilecek bir mevkide bulunuyorlardı. Öyle iken onlara hıyanet ettiler. Nankörlükle küfredip onlara inanmadılar. Nuh'un karısı ona deli demiş, ara bozuculuk yapmış ve Nuh'un sır olarak telakki ettiği vahiy haberlerini müşriklere duyurmuştu. Lut'un karısı da münafıklık ediyor, evinde duyduğunu kavmine ulaştırıyordu. Lut'un gizli gelen misafirlerini de haber vermişti. Bu konudaki rivayetlerin özeti budur. Said b. Cübeyr, "Nuh'un karısının ne yaptığını bilmiyorum, fakat Lut'un karısı misafirlerini haber veriyordu." demiştir. Rağıb der ki: "Hıyanet ile nifak birdir. Ancak hıyanet, söz ve emanet itibarıyla, nifak da din itibarıyla söylenir. Sonra da bunlar birbirinin yerine kullanılırlar. Şu halde hıyanet gizlice ahdi bozarak hakka muhalefet etmektir ki, bunun tersi emanettir." Bu âyetteki hıyanet de bu anlamdadır. Her hıyaneti yaptılar demek değil, münafıklık ederek bir emanete hıyanet ettiler demektir. Buradaki hıyanetten maksadın, döşeklerine hıyanet, yani ahlâksızlık ve zina olmayacağı bütün tefsirlerde beyan edilmiştir. Zira "Hiçbir peygamberin karısı zina etmemiştir." hadisi de buna işaret etmektedir. "Zina eden kadınla da ancak zina eden veya müşrik olan erkek evlenebilir..." (Nur, 24/3) âyetinde de ilk akla gelen mânâ budur. Hem zina, yalnız iyiler nazarında değil, bütün insanların nazarında leke ve tabii olarak nefret edilen bir fiildir. Peygamberler ise, nefret edilen hallerden uzaktırlar. Fakat bir peygambere karşı en küçük bir hıyanet bile küfürdür, hakkı inkârdır. Velev bir söz olsun, emanete hıyanetin her türlüsü de hıyanettir. Gerek Nuh (a.s) ve gerek Lut (a.s)'un nikâhı altındaki eşleri de iffetsizlik etmiş değil, ancak eş olma şerefinin gerektirdiği iman ve itaate, iyilik ve doğruluğa sahip olamamış, elde ettikleri nimetin kıymetini takdir etmeyerek küfür ve nankörlüğe meyletmiş, hayra ve iyiliğe çalışan eşlerinin başarılarını kolaylaştırmaya çalışacak yerde onlara eziyette bulunmuşlardır. Bununla da yetinmeyerek Allah düşmanlarının fesadlarına yardım edecek gizli haberler vererek fitneyi tahrik etmek suretiyle emanete hıyanet etmişler ve böylece Allah'ın gadabına uğramışlardır. Onun için Allah'ın salih kulu olan o iki peygamber onları, o hanımlarını Allah'ın azabından kurtaramadılar. O kadınlara, kocalarının iyi kimseler olması, peygamberliği ve kurtarmak için gösterdikleri gayretler zerre kadar fayda vermedi. Nuh hanımını gemisine alamadı da "Aleyhinde söz geçmiş olanlar dışında aileni ve iman edenleri gemiye yükle..." (Hûd, 11/40) buyuruldu, Lut (a.s) da kendi şehrinden dışarı çıkaramadı, bu yüzden de "Karından başka sizden hiçbiri geri kalmasın..." (Hûd, 11/81) denildi. Ve o iki kadına şöyle seslenildi: "Girin ateşe girenlerle beraber!" İkisi de helak olan kâfirlerle beraber cehenneme gittiler. Demek ki yalnız kocalarının iyiliği, Allah katındaki büyük derecesi ve peygamberliği bile, inkâr eden hanımlarını Allah'ın azabından, o şiddetli meleklerin vazifeli oldukları cehennem ateşinden kurtaramaz. İşte bu, bütün kâfirler için darb-ı mesel olmuş bir nümûnedir. Peygamberler her ne kadar küfredenleri ıslah etmek, kurtarmak isteseler de imana gelmeyen, küfür ve hıyanete tevbe etmeyenleri eşleri bile olsa Allah'ın azabından kurtaramazlar. Herkes kendi ameline göre karşılık görür. Onun için peygamberlerin ve gerek diğer iyi insanların eşleri, bütün kadınlar, kocalarının ve yakınlarının derecelerine, Allah katındaki makamlarına aldanmayıp Allah'tan korkmalı ve kendileri iyiliğe çalışmalıdırlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 10 Hakikati inkara şartlanmış olanlara gelince, Allah, Nûh'un karısı ile Lût'un karısınıkıssalarını örnek getirmektedir: onlar iki dürüst ve erdemli kulumuzun nikahı altında idiler, ama kocalarına ihanet etmişlerdi;21 ve bu iki kadına Günü: “Haydi bütün öteki günahkarlar ile birlikte ateşe girin!” denildiğinde iki kocanın da onlara bir faydası dokunmayacaktır!22 Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 10. Allah, kâfir olanlara Nuh'un eşi ile Lût'un eşini bir misâl olarak getirmiştir. Salih kullarımızdan iki kulun -nikâhları- altında idiler. Sonra o ikisine hiyanette bulundular, artık -o sâlih kul da-onları Allah'ın azabından hiçbir şey ile kurtaramadılar ve ve denildi ki: -İkiniz de- ateşe girenler ile beraber giriveriniz. 10. Bu mübarek âyetler: îmana kavuşmak ve ibadet ve itaate devam etmek için yalnız yüksek zâtlara mensub olmanın yeterli olmadığına, insanına kendi nefsinde bir kabiliyetin, bir saffet ve temizliğin bulunması lüzumuna işaret ediyor. Bu hakikatin inkişafı için Nûh ve Lût Aleyhimesselâm'ın eşleri ile Fir'avun'un eşini ve İmran'ın kızını birer misâl olmak üzere göstermektedir. Şöyle ki: (Allah) ü Teâlâ ve Takaddes Hazretleri (kâfir olanlara Nuh'un eşi ile Lût'un eşini bir misâl olarak getirmiştir.) Onların hayret verici olan hâlleri ile onlara muhalif olanların enteresan hâllerini bir darb-ı mesel olmak üzere beyan buyurmuştur ki, maksat güzelce anlaşılsın, evet: O Hikmet sahibi Yaratıcı, buyuruyor ki: O iki kadın (Sâlih kullarımızdan iki kulun) biri Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın, diğeri de Lût Aleyhisselâm'ın nikâhları (altında idiler) öyle bir şerefe nail idiler, onların dîne ve dünyaya ait en lüzumlu emirlerini, ihtarlarını alıp duruyorlardı, bundan pek çok istifade edebilirlerdi, halbuki: Onlar (Sonra o ikisine) kocaları olan o iki Yüce Peygambere (hıyanette bulundular) küfür ve nifak içinde yaşadılar, İbn-i Abbas Hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu üzere hiçbir Peygamberin eşi, iffet bakımından hıyanette bulunmamıştır. Hepsi de iffetli bulunmuşlardır. O eşlere isnat edilen hıyanetten maksat, onların şirk ve nifak içinde yaşamalarından, insanların o Peygamberlere inanıp tâbi olmalarına engel bulunmuş olmalarından ibarettir. Bu bir dini hıyanettir. (Artık) O iki sâlih kul olan iki Yüce Peygamber de (onları) o eşlerini (Allah'ın azabından hiçbir şey ile kurtaramadılar.) O kadınlar, kabiliyetlerini kötüye kullandıkları için o muhterem kocalarının nasihatlerinden istifâde edip kendilerini ilâhî azaptan kurtarabilmiş olmadılar, çünkü: Küfre düşen, küfür ile ölmüş kimsenin babası da, kocası da Peygamber bulunmuş olsa, âhirette kendisine bir fâide veremez. Küfrün neticesi, sürekli azaptır. (Ve) O iki kadına öldükleri zaman (denildi ki,) veya kıyamette denilecektir ki: İkiniz de (ateşe girenler ile beraber giriveriniz) Siz o muhterem kocalarınıza muhalefet edip dinden mahrum kaldığınız için sizin varacağınız yer, cehennemden başka değildir. İşte, bu misâl, gösteriyor ki: bir insan kendi kabiliyetini kötüye kullanmamalıdır, eğer kullanırsa en büyük birer mürşit, birer hidâyet rehberi olan zâtların yanlarında bulunsa da yine onlardan istifâde edemez, yine geleceğini temine muvaffak olamayıp kendisini felâketten kurtaramaz.